Stolen
by xiphoidwood
Summary: Kyle and Stan are dating but Stan isn't quite sure about his feelings towards Kyle whether it is love or maybe he just wants to be friends. Kenny swoops in and shakes up everything and makes Stan doubt everything. Contains yaoi


"Hey Stan, I was thinking," Kyle says, walking across the living room towards him. It smelled of air freshener, most liking from Stan's neurotic mother and her need to have a house good enough to be showcased to the world in some kind of commercial. Everything was clean, organized, and neat. Nothing out of place, if you don't count Stan's room and his dad's work room which Kyle had ever only seen twice. Stan is strewn across the sofa in a ragged t-shirt and some boxers. His hair had that I-just-woke-up-from-hours-of-partying look to it, sticking up in different directions and had a slight wave to it that only happened if he didn't brush it.

"Why would you do that at the ungodly hour of," Stan pauses to look at the clock on the olive green wall, "eleven in the morning."

"Shut up man. I was thinking, maybe we should-er try to um, hey wait did you say eleven? I have to leave in an hour to babysit Ike."

"Yeah okay, so what were you thinking again?"

"Oh, oh yeah. Um I was thinking, since we have been dating for a while now, maybe we should um you know," Kyle nudges the air and winks awkwardly. He realizes what he did was probably really stupid and turns a light pink color, his ears turning a redder tomato tinge. He has on long black plaid pajama pants on and a white tank top.

"Try what?" Stan asks, playing dumb. He knew perfectly well what Kyle was asking, but he wasn't ready. He didn't even know his feelings for his so called boyfriend. He had some...things to sort out.

"Umm," Kyle fiddled with his draw strings on his pants, "You know what, never mind. It's not important. What's for breakfast?"

At the mention of food, Stan jumped up and went to the fridge, Kyle lagging behind conflicted with emotions.

While Stan rummaged through his fridge, finding the perfect meal for the morning, the red-haired boy's mind was racing. He always had a problem with over thinking. He thought he knew Stan knew what he meant. i I bet Stan doesn't like me. What if this is just him being nice. We're both just too nice people kidding ourselves in the dead end relationsh-/i

Kyle was surprised with a big sloppy kiss on the lips. Stan wrapped his arms around Kyle's scrawny body and pressed his chest upon him. For a moment, Kyle was swept away with bliss. This sensation of tongues entangling and twisting, especially right before breakfast, made the boy melt with emotions of love and lust. The two boys spit merged together to make the ultimate spit baby. i(I need to break the story for a moment to tell you guys a fact about me. An ex boyfriend of mine actually described our kissing in the last bit, spit babies, so I felt like adding that in as a tribute to our forever fucked up sense of humor and even more fucked up relationship. We are still friends and I hope he finds this funny. I love you Jarrett!)/i

Stan broke away from this magnificent moment to raid the pantry. He crouched down to the bottom shelf and Kyle couldn't help but stare.

"Ah ha!" Stan exclaimed, "Pancakes." and then he proceeded to take out a box labeled bpancakes/b and started cooking. Kyle just stood there in a daze.

Meanwhile, at Kenny's house, a gangly 16 year old blonde haired boy had just woken up with the urge to finally tell his friend his feelings towards him. Kenny had been debating with himself whether or not to tell Stan that he has been in love with him since third grade for, well, many reasons. No one knew Kenny was gay. Kenny had whored around with so many girls that if anyone found out about his little secret...well his reputation would be over. Also, more importantly, Stan had starting dating Kyle a few months ago and even though it has been speculated that Kenny didn't have a heart, he did and he didn't want to screw that up for his two best friends. Or at least he thought he didn't.

Kenny smells a crumpled pair of brown jeans and deemed them clean. Once his pants were on, he grabbed his jacket and walked outside, and towards the direction of Stan's house.

Kyle was hugging Stan's hip as Stan tried to flip his third pancake. It ended in total failure, again, and made his already messy counter filled with flour, egg whites, and mixture, even more gross. Profanities spilled from the black haired boy into the ears of Kyle.

"Dude, it's ok, I got it," Kyle said soothingly and took the spatula from Stan. Within minutes, Kyle had whipped up a new batch of pancake mix and the room filled with the sound of sizzling goodness. As Kyle flipped the pancakes, the doorbell rang.

"Thanks Kyle. I'll get the door."

Stan went out the the kitchen, through the living room, and towards the front door. He opened the door and was ambushed by an orange blur. The smell of cigarettes, musk, and dog filled Stan's nose within seconds. Kenny had launched himself upon the unexpected Stan. Right when Kenny was about to kiss Stan and tell him all his emotions and feelings (which was not something Kenny would be caught dead doing any other time) Kyle walked in the room with a plate of about a dozen steamy pancakes.

"Oh hey Kenny," Kyle smiled, ignoring the fact that one of his best friends was on top of his boyfriend on the floor, "want some breakfast?"

Stan looked bewildered, changing glances from Kenny to Kyle.

"What the hell man?" Stan finally said after minutes of silence. Kyle was helping himself to some pancakes on a separate plate, along with a large amount of syrup.

"I-" Kenny froze, starring at those light blue eyes. Kenny wasn't one to stammer and he was quick on his feet, "I came over to use your toilet."

"So you jumped me in the process?"

"You guys ok?" Kyle asked, a mouth full of syrup soaked pancake.

"Yeah, just fine day-walker," Kenny winked and jogged across the room into the hall and then into the bathroom.

"Shit it's noon!" Kyle exclaims. "I need to babysit my brother, shit shit shit. Hey I will talk to you later."

He kisses Stan quickly, finds his clothes then runs out the door. Stan barely has enough time to say goodbye when Kenny comes in.

"Bathroom?" Stan askes skeptically, one eyebrow up.

"Yeah. Why, you don't believe me?" Kenny smirks.

"You have your own at your own goddamn house," Stan laughs.

"Okay, well maybe I just wanted to see your pretty little face," Kenny says half sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, sure. Don't let Kyle catch you saying that shit."

"What's he gonna do?" Kenny says, smirking, "Beat me up?" He steps closer to Stan.

"He did some karate back when we were kids," Stan says, stepping back, still in that light hearted tone.

"What would he do if I told you I think I might be falling in love with you?" Kenny says, taking one long step towards Stan, standing inches away. Stan could feel Kenny's warm breath on his own neck.

"What are you talking about man?" Stan says, pushing Kenny away.

"I mean it! Ever seen you guys started dating, I don't know, I've been really jealous. I think I love you dude." Kenny says, stepping back into Stan's personal bubble.

"I thought you were straight? The whole thing with with that ninth grader?"

"She was great, and I mean that in the best term of great when it comes to sex, but I didn't have any feelings for her and she was a whole year younger than me. Child's play. It was just sex."

"Kenny...I can't. I can't deal with this right now. I seriously just need time to, you know, just think. I don't know how or what I feel right now. I'm not sure if I like Kyle in the way he wants me to, and I need you to be a ifriend/i for me, not someone who wants to butt fuck me in the locker rooms."

"Hey dude, I'm always here for you. Whether I want to fuck you or not is irrelevant when it comes to your feelings." Stan couldn't figure out if Kenny was being sarcastic or not, so he decided to ignore the statement completely.

"I think you should go home," Stan finally said.

"What?" Kenny said, his face surprised. He was a bit hurt, though he didn't show it. "C'mon man."

"I'm serious. I'm going to go over to Kyle's. I am going to talk to him and-" Stan stopped talking and starred Kenny who was lunging for his face. Kenny kissed him with so much force Stan stumbled backwards and fell onto the couch.

Stan, furious, pushed Kenny off him and punched him square in the jaw. The moment that happened, Stan was struck with new emotions. The anger was still there, but it was mixed in with lust and maybe even a tenderness that could only mean Stan's feeling were growing for Kenny. He was so confused at what just happened and didn't know what to do. He needed to get away and sort out his newly found feelings so that he could...well he didn't know what he was going to do. He stood up and went to his room, locking the door behind him.

Kenny laid on the floor, dumbstruck. That kiss was the most magnificent thing that had happened to him and he longed for more. He wanted to kiss Stan all day, never stopping. He was so immersed in his thoughts he barely noticed when Stan left. He just stayed on the floor, hand to his swelling jaw, reminiscing about what occurs minutes ago.

iWhat the fuck just happened? Do I like Kenny? What do I think about Kyle? Ok Stan, just breath. Kyle is great, and I think I love him. He's so great and nice, but what just happened with Kenny...I never felt that passion with Kyle. The kissing with Kyle isn't a magical feeling. It's tongue on tongue, spit swapping spit. No pazazz. When I kissed Kenny, for a second I kissed Kenny, there was that spark, that feeling in my stomach that didn't go away even after we kissed. It was truly great.

But now what? Should...I kiss him again? If the same feeling happens maybe I should talk to Kyle. Tell him it's over. But will we ever be friends again? Breaking up with him would mean breaking up our friendship. I can't let that happen, but I do need to think about the rest of my life. Does Kyle expect us to be together forever? Get married in Canada and adopt some baby. Live happily ever after? No. He's smarter than that. Right?/i

It was settled. Stan made up his mind that he would kiss Kenny once more. If there was that spark that there was before, he would break up with Kyle. His heart was racing. He didn't know what from, the pressure or the kiss. Both?

Stan went to his door, paused, and then opened it slowly, walking out into the living room.

"Kenny," Stan said quietly.

Kenny was startled by the sudden noise, and got up, "Yeah?"

"Kiss me again," he said awkwardly and looked down at his hands.

"Yes sir," he smirked and moved his head closer, so close that their noses touched. Stan inched his face closer. Kenny broke the distance and their lips touched ever so gently.

Again with this feeling. It ran through Stan's body and made him want to shiver. He couldn't explain it, a certain bliss overtook his mind. If possible, his heart pounded even faster; that couldn't be healthy.

It seemed like hours went by, the two boys standing in the middle of Stan's living room, hands at their sides, just kissing. It was in fact only minutes.

"What now?" Kenny said, pulling back.

"I-I just I need to talk to Kyle," Stan said, in a daze, yet still worried.

"We could keep this our little secret," Kenny suggested. As heartless as this sounded, Kenny meant it in the best of ways. He didn't want Kyle to get hurt. He was, in fact, one of his best friends.

"No. No, no, no. We can't. Can we?"

"Sure we can. Who would know besides you, me, and this here living room?"

"No one I guess," Stan said, not quite sure about this idea.

"Exactly."

"But..." Stan was about to say iThis is cheating and I can't do this to Kyle/i but telling Kyle would hurt him more than it actually happening. Or at least that's what he thought.

"But nothing. It's settled, you tell no one."

"iWe/i tell no one," Stan corrected.

"Right, right. Same thing."

"Er-right then."

"Well...I guess I'll be going then," Kenny said after a long period of awkward silence.

"Oh, yeah. Okay, ok," Stan said, first holding out his hand then hugging him quickly and then patting him on the back. Then he put his hands in his pockets. Kenny walked to the door, waved, then left.

"What the fuck did I just do?" Stan whispered to himself, running his hands through his hair.


End file.
